Dragon Ball: Resurrection
by LordWhis
Summary: AU. Frieza is resurrected by his henchmen earlier. Gohan, after beating Cell, continues his training but does not neglect his studies. Also, the population of Earth is now made aware of Alien life when a representative of an Intergalactic Alliance reaches out to their World Leaders. [Alternate World] - AU After Android/Cell Saga. [M for language slip ups]


Dragon Ball: Resurrection

Summary: AU. Frieza is resurrected by his henchmen earlier. Gohan, after beating Cell, continues his training but does not neglect his studies. Also, the population of Earth is now made aware of Alien life when a representative of an Intergalactic Alliance reaches out to their World Leaders. [Alternate World] - AU After Android/Cell Saga.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ or even some GT elements I may add.

xxx

 **Prologue I**

 **\- Revival of F -**

Finally.

The feeling of control. The feel of his hands, the movement of his legs, and the return of his strength - they finally came back to him. It had felt like an eternity. After death, time seemed to just...become meaningless.

His minions were kneeling before him, as they should, for he was Frieza. Emperor Frieza, of the Northern Galaxy. He once commanded ten planets, and held a host of ten million soldiers. And yet, it took only a handful to see the downfall to that. How truly careless of him and his so called 'Elite'. Of course, it didn't help that his enemy had been a Legendary Super Saiyan. Very few in history could boast such a feat.

Nonetheless, it was foolish to dwell on the past.

"My L-Lord." Frieza's apathetic look seemed to chill the man, Sorbet was his name, he believed. "W-we are very glad that you have returned. Please, grant us your favor!"

Frieza's face didn't give a single inch. But, his sadistic tendencies were softened seeing as how they did go through the trouble of bringing him back to life. He didn't care of how they did it, but the feeling of control was better than anything he could have ever imagined. So naturally as any good Lord would do, he would grant them a boon of sorts.

"Your name."

"Sorbet, my Lord." His memory did not fail him, thankfully. "And this is Tagoma, my second in command. He possesses the strength that rivals any of the Ginyu Force!"

If he thought that statement would impress Frieza, than Sorbet was sadly mistaken.

"...Good for him." Frieza looked out of the space-ship that they were still occupying. The Northern Galaxy still looked the same, he could pick out planets and stars in the distance with relative ease. Glad to know none of his old planets had been destroyed. So the God of Destruction is still in his slumber, a good sign for all of the Universe really.

"Report on the current state of my...dominion."

"Of course." Sorbet's confidence seemed to have risen. "Ever since your...death...my Lord, I'm afraid that we've had many deserters. Our hold on the North has weakened. There is also the threat of a man named Bojack. We have no idea of where he came from, but he is completely decimating our armies and inspiring turn-cloaks within out ranks. I believe he wishes to take your former place as Emperor of the Northern Galaxy."

"...Bojack..?" Frieza frowned. He knows that name all too well. Bojack was an old story, an old tale his father King Cold had once told him. They say that he had been imprisoned by the Kais of old for committing genocide on a single planet and countless other feat of great crime. They say that his strength was truly legendary, greater than his own Father.

A sinister smile then creeps on Frieza's lips. "I see." A plan formulates in his mind. A plan, followed by another and another. And suddenly, the future is bright once more. The Saiyans that fell him would die, surely. And they would die by his hands. But revenge can wait. Frieza was no fool, he knew that with his current strength, there was no way he could match Goku of Earth.

 _"But leave no doubt, I will come for Earth one day, Saiyan filth."_ He thought with anger. _"I will finish what I started...all those years ago. I will extinguish you, Goku, and then I will extinguish your line!"_

"I've never trained before in my life." Frieza muttered to himself. The men in close proximity seemed confused by the seeming random statement. "Men!"

They all formed up.

"If Bojack wants the North, he will have to go through me first...We head to Planet Zerard, replenish our resources. And then I have an empire to rebuild."

First, he would take his Galaxy back.

And then, he will bring it's entire might down upon Earth.

xxx

 **Prologue II**

 **\- The Son -**

Gohan looked at the picture on his desk, eyes solemn.

She had died giving birth.

Chichi, daughter of the Ox King, had passed away after giving birth to her second son whom she named Goten before her last breath. It was a tender, bittersweet time, she had been with her first-born at the time. The pain...along with many other health conditions, one including a very sudden new virus, all racked up into one moment - and that was more than enough to take away her life. Chichi was a strong woman, a great mother to her son, and that was exactly how he would remember her.

Gohan had cried for days. But he quickly ended his lone pity party. Why? Because he now had a little brother to take care of. Goten would not do well with a brooding guardian. The funeral service was very private, and Gohan was grateful for the attendance of his friends. The Ox King was beyond devastated and who could blame him? No parent should out-live their child. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha had all given their respects and condolences. Bulma, Roshi, and even Android 18 was there - Gohan was forever grateful to them. It meant a lot to him. Hell, even Vegeta had placed a hand on his shoulder which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Loss of loved ones was a cultural universal. Even to someone as hard-hearted as Vegeta.

Piccolo had given his family a very sacred land to bury upon, and Chichi was the very first stone. It was high in the mountains, far away from the seeing eyes, and with many beautiful forests and mountain ranges. It was truly beautiful. Gohan was happy that his mother's body would rest in such a peaceful place. It was also very close to Kami's lookout.

Gohan would honor her memory by becoming the best damn man he could be. In mind, body and spirit.

Of course, he did not even contemplate gathering the dragonballs to resurrect her. Such an act would go against the natural death, and wishing her back would be considered taboo at that point. Not to mention, she would be far away from the harm of any threats that may come to the universe or Earth. She was also reunited with his father now too - who was he to take that away from them.

The only tragedy was that Goten would truly never meet their parents for a long, long time.

The Ox King now stayed with Roshi, content with living his life on a sunny island, waiting for death to claim him in old age so he could reunite with his beloved daughter. Gohan had spent days with his grandfather, reassuring him, and had personally taken responsibility for Goten in every way possible.

"I'm so proud of you, and I have no doubt in my mind that Goku and Chichi are as well. I'm so proud to call you my grandson!" He had said to him. "Please, live Gohan. And take care of your brother. Please."

And live he would. Time began to move once more.

Many things have changed since then. Years have passed since Cell's defeat, and Goten was now four years old. He was now a Capsule Corp Employee, hired as one of the newer Engineers on staff. Many desired to be Bulma's apprentice, but he had qualified better than any of them, nepotism not accounted for at all. Bulma was Capsule Corp's Chief Executive, and acting Head Engineer of Research - so the position he occupied was naturally desired by any Engineering student on the planet.

He considered this accomplishment to be comparable to the time he achieved the Super Saiyan transformation.

Capsule Corporation Engineers got paid top-zeni. It was not an entry level job, and Gohan had interned for a year and a half before obtaining a full position. He was one of the youngest in history to pass the Engineer's Final Exam, earning his certification as PE and received full marks. They considered him a true genius.

He was quite well off. Goten was growing up just fine, letting his little brother stay with the Briefs while he worked or attended University classes. The only slight downside was that he felt obligated to entertain Vegeta's desire to spar. The only real problem he had was just how difficult it was to put the man down, he almost always had to transform into Super Saiyan 2 in order to defeat him.

He really tried his hardest to defeat the man while maintaining an equal power-level but Vegeta was simply a superior warrior in that respect.

Other than that, his own training had gotten stagnant. It was difficult to truly find a way to surpass his current strength, and his father was no longer around to guide him. He contemplated visiting Piccolo for some advice. Gohan would just have to find the time.

Right now, he had work.

Speaking of work, his boss had just arrived in his -personal- office. Bulma waltzed right in with a mischievous looking smile. _"That's never good."_ He loved Bulma like an older-sister, but she could have quite a strange sense of humor. As in, a type of sense of humor that meant inflicting some kind of stress. Vegeta was rubbing off on her, he thought.

"Hey Gohan."

He smiled. "Bulma, what's up? Got any new plans for me to take a look at? I liked the new shuttle design. Looks foreign."

"Alien, actually. You should recognize some of it, considering I saw a lot of familiar tech on Namek. He says they're from Gerard...or was it Zerard -whatever- one of the most advanced planets out there." Replied Bulma. "Look, I have an assignment for you. I think you may like it."

"Sounds interesting enough."

Here she smiled again, placing a single hand on his desk. "I'm trying to recruit a University Professor to the team. But he has one single condition. You see, the high school his daughter is going to has very poor...standards. He's not happy about it. Luckily, I have a friend that works close to the principal there - so I can get someone from my own camp in there and raise the standards, you could say."

Gohan was smart enough to see where this was going. Unfortunately. "You're kidding."

Bulma replied in a sing song voice. "I'm ~ not. From now on, you are...Professor Gohan!"

He blanched. "B-bulma, I'm not finished with my education degree! I-I can't teach yet!"

"I have a very strong pull around these parts! I can do as I wish. You're teaching four classes at Orange Star, or I'm demoting you to technician!" And with that, she stuck out her tongue and ran out the door with a victorious air. As if he couldn't catch up to her or something.

'That woman' indeed. Now he knew why Vegeta said that so often.

He sighed. "Never liked being around high school kids."

Gohan would definitely visit Piccolo today. Meditation would be a useful skill for days to come.

xxx

 **Prologue III**

 **\- The Prince -**

The boy had gotten stronger, that much he knew. Vegeta was not disappointed by his progress. It excited him to have a target worth reaching. Kakarot's first son was truly a marvel, his potential and growth seemed near endless. Vegeta saw exactly what Cell saw when he sparred the boy. Overwhelming power, discipline and speed - complimented by an intelligence that was bar none. Gohan was a warrior, but not a savage like many of their race. He fought with a finesse that even Vegeta respected.

He was more powerful than his father ever was. Gohan was the most powerful man -boy- on the Earth, and quite possibly the Entire Northern Galaxy.

No easy feat.

Now, how in the world was Vegeta going to make Trunks even more powerful than him? The current training outline he had for his son would have to be looked over once again.

Perhaps he'd up the gravity. The woman had said that that type of training might stunt the boy's growth if done early on, but the boy was half-saiyan. Science she called it. Nonsense, the gravity room was the greatest thing ever created in his opinion - the genius who created it deserved all the riches in the world. It made things so much easier with resistance and speed training.

That woman.

But she was well respected for her intelligence. Her argument had merits. But still.

"Hey dad! Are you using the TV?!" Trunks yelled from beside him. Vegeta grunted. As if he had any use for that useless contraption.

 _"I must ascend. It's the only way."_ He thought. _"Gohan found the trigger in his deep rage. Perhaps...that has something to do with it."_

"Huuhh, what's up with the blue people? They look weird!" Trunks sputtered. Goten, who had been left there for the day, looked on with interest.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and took a peek at the television.

 _"T-this is stunning! Right in the middle of Mayor Calun's speech, a space shuttle with foreign looks has just suddenly landed down!"_

...Vegeta didn't know what the big deal was. Earth, what a backwater planet. They were SO behind. An alien spaceship lands and everyone goes crazy. It's as if they hadn't seen that blasted Namek before.

Three individuals walked out of the alien shuttle on TV.

Only one caught his eye. "Hmph."

xxx

 **Prologue IV**

 **\- God -**

The meal was awful.

Whis wiped the filth off the corners of his lips. They had cooked some sort of creature that resembled a Meridian cow, a blue four-legged animal with green warts, and deep fried it's meat thrice in pot of dragon sweat. It was absolutely disgusting. He quickly motioned for a servant to bring him some water to wash out the taste.

Luckily, Beerus had elected to stay home and sleep for a couple years. Otherwise, this planet might have been turned to rubble.

Still. He was tempted to do so himself.

Never again will he venture to this planet for dinner.

He took out a list of planets that he had yet to visit, or hadn't visited in a while. He swore that if the next planet had food as bad as this, then he just might elect to destroy said planet in place of his ward.

"Rosa, Mariglenn...? I detest the desert of Rosa. And Meriglenn was quite disappointing last time." Whis sighed. "Hm, Earth has some rave reviews from the anonymous critiques. It should be a ten minute trip..."

As he left the 'five star' restaurant, the teal skinned warrior eyed down a space-yacht with various exotic confections and changed his mind.

"Perhaps I'll take the scenic route."

xxx

END

My take on a DBZ world with more science-fiction and intrigue. Of course, the planet breakers will have to...calm down a bit. But it should be fun.


End file.
